


The angel of imagination

by seraf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel had always been the one to help the children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angel of imagination

The little girl closed her eyes and knelt against the bed, praying the way her mother had taught her. "Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." she rattled off dutifully. Then she paused, and squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could. "Mum always told me there were angels that would listen to me. Can I have an angel? I just want to borrow one." She was proud of herself for remembering that word, borrow, she had just learnt it today at school. It meant that she'd have to give something back. She waited, then slowly peeked around the room, sighing when no angel appeared. She crept into bed silently and curled up with her teddy bear.   
\-----------------------------------------

Samandriel was currently above the Atlantic when he heard the girl's prayer. He sighed. He had been told off many times that it was not his duty to fix every child who called out for an angel when they were scared or lonely. However, it had become his duty, since none of the other angels cared enough. He turned his wings towards the girl's house.

\----------------------------------------

The girl blearily opened her eyes at the strange noise. Feathers..? She looked around to see a strange man standing in her room. She pulled her quilt up to her nose and turned on her nightlight with shaking hands. For a second, she saw the outline of wings behind the man. "Are you an angel?" she asked him, her eyes wide. The man smiled gently and came to sit by her bed. He nodded. She smiled, her grin almost giving off more light than the dim nightlight beside her. "I knew it!"

\------------------------------------------

The little girl was grinning now, her sadness blown away for a second. But Samandriel could see that in her soul, something was still wrong. The child was still upset. He sat on the end of her bed and looked at her. It always seemed tragic to him that the little human fledglings could already be so sad, when they had barely hatched. "Why did you pray for an angel?" he asked the little girl softly, sending out a calming wave of Grace in her direction. The little girl looked down at her bed. "Dad's gone, and Mum told me he's not coming back." She looked at Samandriel with tears in her little eyes. "I don't know why he can't just come home." Samandriel nodded as he listened to her. Her father had died in a car accident two days ago. His soul was now in Heaven, in a memory of the little girl on the bed and the sorrow-filled woman a few doors down. He ruffled the little girl's hair softly. "Your father is with us now." he told the little girl quietly. "He was important, so important that the angels had to guard his soul." And it was true. Every angel's task was to guard the souls of Heaven. 

\----------------------------------------

The girl smiled up at the angel proudly. Her dad was important enough to be guarded by angels! She snuggled up to Samandriel, not noticing his little surprised jump when she did so. "Will I be able to visit him?" she asked, squeezing her teddy against her chest. The angel smiled softly. "Yes, when your time comes. But not yet. If you want, I can bring him a message from you." The girl hugged her angel. "Yes!" She sat back onto her covers and thought for a second, brow screwed up in concentration. She finally nodded, determined, and began telling the angel her message to her dad. "Dear Dad," she began, "Mum and I miss you a lot. But Sanadirel said that you were gonna be guarded by angels, so I think you're okay. Sanadirel is a good angel. I got a new teddy, but I like my old one better. Are there any nice angels where you are? I hope you're happy. I love you, Dad." she finished, then looked at Samandriel happily. "Can you tell him that?" The angel nodded, reviewing her words in her mind, and hiding a smile at her mispronounciation of his name. He started to get up from the bed. "Wait!" the little girl called, hopping out of bed and running over to her little art area, scattered with crayons. "Stay there." she ordered Samandriel, pulling out a piece of paper. She began drawing. Samandriel sat obediently on the bed and waited for her to finish. The girl bent over her drawing, scribbling intensely on the paper. Finally, she finished, and brought her work of art over to Samandriel, holding it out as if it were a great award. Samandriel took the piece of paper gently, holding it with something resembling reverence. It was a crayon drawing of him, with odd stick figure limbs and scribbly clothing and lopsided purple wings. He hugged it to his chest, touched. "I can't see your wings, but purple's my favorite color." the girl explained very seriously to the angel. "It's beautiful." Samandriel said, awkwardly hugging the girl. She grinned, then looked at Samandriel with serious eyes. "Can I see you again?" I'm going to get in trouble for this, the angel thought with a sigh. "Just pray for me." he said to her with a smile. "I'll come." And with a flutter of his wings, he was gone. "Bye, Sanadirel." the girl whispered to the empty room. She smiled to herself. Her dad was alright.

\------------------------------------------

In a galaxy a few lightyears away from ours, a wavelength of celestial intent took on a physical form long enough to look at a crayon drawing and smile sadly at the memory of a dead brother who had been the most caring of any angel.


End file.
